This invention relates to a pick up device. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand held pick up device to assist the user thereof in picking up an object on the ground without having to touch the object and preferably without having to bend over. In one preferred context, the present invention is for a pick up device configured for the sanitary pick up, storage and disposal of animal waste.
Dogs are very common household pets and as is well known require frequent walks to stay healthy. Often, during the course of a walk, the dog will produce waste which should not only be picked up by the owner of the dog to prevent or reduce health hazards, but also because many cities and local governments have laws requiring the owner to clean up after his or her pet. The pick up device of the invention is one which can easily be carried by a dog owner during a walk. When needed, the pick up device can be effectively used to scoop up the waste into a container, and then hold the waste until a suitable method for disposal is reached. The pick up and storage does not require the pet owner to touch the waste at all, thereby making an unpleasant task much easier to carry out.